The present invention comprises a new Petunia, botanically known as Petunia hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Pic Whit.’
‘Pic Whit’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small white flowers, early blooming, very good floriferousness and a strong semi-trailing plant habit.
‘Pic Whit’ originated from a hybridization made in August 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Gilroy, Calif. The resultant seed was sown in February 2005. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘1695-3’, unpatented, with pink small flowers and larger foliage.
The male parent of ‘Pic Whit’ was identified as ‘1691-1’, a unpatented, proprietary plant with light pinkish flowers. ‘1691-1’ has less vigor and little larger flowers than ‘Pic Whit.’
‘Pic Whit’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May, 2005 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Pic Whit’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2005, in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.